Frostbitten
by MyPrematureBurial1849
Summary: Lilith is the daughter of Mother Nature and Death while Jack Frost is the Guardian of Fun. When these two get together will it be all fun and mischief or will they constantly butt heads? Jack Frost/OC Jack FrostxOC
1. Chapter 1

A loud banging interrupted the silence of the room making everyone stop and look at what was going on. For some it was new but to others just something that happened ever few months, it signaled something special.

The Guardians were having their annual holiday conference, a day where all the guardians got together to discuss the past, present and future holidays. It was even more special now that Jack Frost had become a Guardian but he was late as usual.

He came strolling into the room with a smirk on his face and took a seat in a chair next to Santa.

"Sorry I'm late" he said and Nick just laughed

"No you're not"

"You're right I'm not, so what did I miss?"

"Nothing yet we are still waiting for the main guest"

Jack didn't know who that could be, everybody was already here.

"I didn't know there was another guardian"

"Oh yes, she just isn't always with us because she's very busy taking care of the world!" Toothiana said excitedly

"Psh don't we all take care of the world?" he scoffed

"Of course we do but only certain parts, she takes care of the _whole_ world, she's Mother Nature" she said

"Mother Nature, well I can't wait to meet her, is she usually this late?" he asked

"No never not unless she can't make it, if she can't come she usually sends her daughter-" Bunny said getting interrupted by the door opening

A big blob of darkness slowly drifted into the room, Jack immediately went into defensive mode thinking that Pitch had somehow returned but when he looked at his fellow Guardians he saw them all sitting calmly, watching the darkness stop at the head of the table, it suddenly formed. Jack made out a head and body and was correct when it had completely formed into a girl. Jack couldn't help but notice she was beautiful but why such darkness around something so beautiful?

"Lilith" Bunny said finishing his sentence and addressing the girl at the same time.

_'So this was Mother Nature's daughter, then who is her father, Pitch?'_ Jack thought and the girls' eyes snapped to him.

"Don't ever associate me with that beast" she said in a hard tone

"My father is much, _much_ worst, you may have heard of him some call him The Grim Reaper and some call him Death" she said

He stared at her; did she just read his mind? And did she just say The Grim Reaper? Well that explains it.

* * *

**New story yay and it's about Jack Frost yay once again!**

**Hope i caught your interest with this first chapter^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who Alerted and Favored this, i am so sorry that it took me so long to update but i now have the plot planned out and i will be updating sooner!:)**

**Kia: I'm very glad that you like it and here is the next part, hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

* * *

"Ok let's go over everything, my mother says hi to you all and the world is great as of now, Jack sit down and close your mouth please" Lilith said smirking as she sat down.

Jack didn't realize he had been standing or that he was currently open mouthed, he sat down shutting his mouth instantly and just stared at her. Lilith was beautiful but had such darkness surrounding her that it enticed him. He wanted to be closer to her, touch her to see if she was real.

The fact that she was rude and demanding towards him made him interested in her even more, it kind of turned him on as well, he likes when a girl has confidence and knows what she wants.

"Jack, Jack hello are you there?!" Lilith said and he blinked out of his daze

"Oh yeah sorry, what?" he asked

"How's everything with you, got any complaints, any comments?" she asked in a bored tone

"Oh no"

"Wonderful meeting adjourned, let's get out of here" she said standing up

Toothiana flew right to Lilith giving her a hug and the little fairies swarmed around them. It was then that he saw Lilith smile and was stunned by it, the way she acted didn't seem like she could smile at all.

"She is very difficult girl to figure out" Nick said to Jack who was once again staring

"Yeah she is"

"It is because of her parents, one the giver of life and the other a taker of life. She is not always like this, she has, what the humans call it, a multiple personality" Nick explained and Jack just nodded still staring at Lilith who was speaking excitedly with Toothiana.

"Go talk with her" Nick said pushing the young guardian a little

"I don't think she likes me very much"

"Are you scared, the great Jack Frost scared of one girl?"

"No, I'm not scared" he said trying to protect his image

"What's going on over here?" Bunny asked

"Nothing, nothing at all" Jack responded giving Nick, who laughed, a glare before making his way over to Lilith.

_'Okay stay calm it's not like she's going to eat me or throw me to her hell hounds or something'_ he thought as he walked towards her.

She looked over at him suddenly and he hesitated a little but stood in front of her, Toothiana backed away smiling, she hurried over to Nick, Bunny and Sandy who were all watching them intently.

"Um, h-hi" he said nervously which was rare for him.

She sized him up before looking into his eyes.`

"Hi" she said and that was all that it took for them to break the ice.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! ^_^**


End file.
